


Love is like a bottle of gin

by Anonymous



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm really drunk," Jones muttered, before lolling against Dan's shoulder.</p><p>Dan considered shaking him off and leaving him to lech elsewhere, but he was just drunk enough and lonely enough and lazy enough to sit there and let Jones bite his neck and grope underneath his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is like a bottle of gin

"I'm really drunk," Jones muttered, before lolling against Dan's shoulder.

Dan considered shaking him off and leaving him to lech elsewhere, but he was just drunk enough and lonely enough and lazy enough to sit there and let Jones bite his neck and grope underneath his shirt.

The party was one of many spontaneous ones that had taken place at the House of Jones since he'd moved there. They seemed to happen organically. Jones had been DJ-ing earlier but had now surrendered the decks into the hands of a small dark haired woman.

"You gonna get involved here or what?" Jones looked up at him blearily, "Don't you fancy me?"

Dan rolled his eyes at the inanity of the statement. Did he fancy him, they weren't fifteen for fuck's sake. 

"I well like you, Dan." 

Dan cringed at his flatmate's syntax before he felt something that could have been regret or could have been his stomach protesting at the near fatal levels of alcohol in his system when he saw that Jones looked slightly hurt. He ran a rough hand through Jones' multicoloured hair and grunted half heartedly. Apparently this was enough and Jones returned his mouth to Dan's throat. He continued combing through Jones' hair with his fingers and pulling it just hard enough to hurt as Jones raised an impressive bruise on his neck.

"Christ, were you a vampire in a past life?" Dan looked at the top of the head nestled under his chin and Jones disengaged with a wet slurp to look back at him.

"'m I hurting you?" Jones asked.

"I'm not a fucking princess," he said and Jones gave him a sleepy smile and traced his dark mark with the tip of a finger.

"You're my little bitch now," Jones said and kissed the bruise softly.

"Fuck off," Dan said without malice.

Jones kissed his neck again and then kissed along his jaw and nibbled at his unshaven skin gently. In exasperation (or at least that's how he justified it to himself later) Dan held his face still and covered his lips with his own. Jones whined into his mouth and humped his leg. The overall impression was that of an over amorous puppy who fully expected to be kicked at any minute.

"Randy little bastard," Dan whispered against his lips like an endearment. Maybe it was.

He covered Jones' crotch with a large hand and ground down on the answering hardness with the heel of his hand, causing Jones' hips to twitch.

"You want me to do something about that?" he said as he cupped Jones' groin.

"Yes please," Jones replied with a slackened mouth and closed eyes.

Dan flicked open the button of his jeans and pulled down the zip in one smooth movement. Pushing aside the brightly coloured pants, he palmed Jones' cock and pulled him off with long, slow strokes.

"Faster," Jones begged frantically.

Dan rubbed his thumb across the head languidly and smeared precome around the rest of the straining cock, making no effort to go any faster.

"Please, Dan, I wanna come, wanna come so bad." Jones tried to jerk his hips upward, but Dan kept him pinned down with his arm, while his hand played with him tortuously slowly.

"You dirty little bitch," Dan whispered into his ear, "Look at you with your cock out in a room full of strangers. Do you get off on people looking at you? I knew that you needed attention, but fuck, I never knew you were this kinky."

Jones was squirming under his broad arm and shoulder and his nipples were visibly poking through the thin material of his shirt. Dan could feel his heart beating in time to the pounding bass against his arm. He was so fucking beautiful.

"Open your eyes," he said and felt smugly satisfied as Jones' eyes flew open immediately.

He looked at him with wide shining eyes and panted softly through swollen pink lips. His eyes flickered to his exposed dick in Dan's hand and back again. Dan growled and pumped harder until Jones bucked hard and whimpered desperately under his breath.

He released his hold on Jones and knelt between his knees, putting the head of Jones' cock in his mouth and sucking. He looked up into Jones' eyes as he gasped and came. Dan swallowed the bitter come and sat back on the sofa, leaving Jones to tuck away his shrinking penis back into his jeans and zip himself up. He turned to look at Dan and kissed him sloppily, before pulling away and wrinkling his nose.

"You taste weird," he said. Dan frowned at him.

"Technically, you taste weird," he replied and crossed his arms.

"Want me to-" Jones made a vague, but obscene, hand gesture.

"No, you're alright," Dan said and put his arm around him, sighing.

Jones lay against him quietly, his heart still thundering against his ribcage, and seemed to will himself still. He smelt of stale beer and cigarettes. He felt like home.


End file.
